I Will Always Love You
by itsalwaysnaley
Summary: Nathan and Haley haven't spoken to each other since their breakup during their sophomore year. But what happens when they come to terms with the fact that they never stopped feeling something for each other even after a year's gone by? This is the story of how two teens go through obstacles in hopes to win each other's hearts back.
1. Chapter 1

**I Will Always Love You**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_He crashed his lips onto hers, sparing their own feelings versus the rest. It was a delicate kiss they shared; it took nothing more than a few seconds for her to start kissing back, pressing her body onto his. It was slow and gentle, rather than hard and passionate._

_He pulled away and kissed the tip of her nose before facing her again with his perfectly shaded, blue eyes and a warmly nervous grin to assist it._

_"You kiss by th' book." She joked softly to lighten the already-lit room._

_"Quoting Shakespeare?" He chuckled as he sat up on his bed._

_"I didn't know you read," she laughed, already sitting up with her legs crossed, facing him. "Do you really have to go already?"_

_"Afraid so," he cleared his throat, pulling his practice jersey on. "Whitey'll kill me if I'm late for practice again."_

_She watched as her boyfriend got ready for basketball practice._

_"You don't have cheer practice today?" He asked her._

_"No," she replied, adding in a convincing sigh. "I feel like I never get to see you anymore."_

_"Whitey has me on a tight schedule." He mumbled loud enough for her to hear. "Do you want me to drop you off home on the way?"_

_"Actually, if you don't mind, I think I'll just stay here and wait for you to come back," she shrugged._

_"Whatever you say, Hales," he smiled as he leaned down to kiss her once more, "I love you."_

_She smiled with warmth and spark in her eyes, "I love you too, Nathan."_

* * *

That was all just a distant memory to him now. He thought about it everyday— he thought about _her_ everyday.

It's been about a year since their falling out. Their relationship was long, but their breakup was short. Even though he felt as if the breakup was all his fault, she thought about him, too.

She quit the cheer team halfway through the basketball season because she couldn't bare facing him at every practice and every game: that was the whole reason they had broken up in the first place— his commitment to basketball. Of course, she was always 100% supportive when it came to his love for the game, but she felt as if that was always his main focus.

When it was basketball season, Nathan was practicing. When the season ended, Nathan was practicing, only to prepare himself for the next basketball season. It was like a big, never-ending cycle that forced their relationship to revolved around him and his basketball schedule.

But she didn't blame him. Of course she didn't blame him. He loved the sport and she would never want to take that away from him.

"You sure you want to go to this party? I mean, it's for the basketball team and I know you haven't had the greatest year."

She shrugged, still unsure of what she truly wanted, trying to troop it out. "Yeah. Don't worry about me, Brooke."

Brooke kept her eyes on the road as she drove, but sensed some sort of skeptic in her voice.  
"I know you miss him, Hales."

"It's been a year, Brooke. I'm fine. It's not like I don't see him around at school." She kept her eyes strictly out the window. "We just didn't work as a couple, that's all."

Brooke knew that wasn't the case. Haley and Nathan were perfect together. They had minor problems but nothing big enough to cause such a devastating breakup; one that would drag out feelings for this long. But she didn't argue with her about it, because she knew arguing with Haley about anything was just pointless. She always had the last say no matter what.

"He hasn't had a girlfriend since you two broke up, you know." Brooke hinted while they were on the subject. She secretly wanted them back together.

"Maybe it's not a _girl_ he's looking for." Haley said, making herself giggle.

Brooke laughed, pulling into the driveway of a house Haley was very much familiar with.

"Wow.." Haley sighed in partial awe, stepping out of the car. "It's been awhile since I've been here."

Before she had a chance to step into memory lane, Brooke pulled her by the arm, entering the overly-hyped party.

Loud music, hard dancing; this was a typical Nathan Scott house party.

"I think Lucas is here already," Brooke spoke into Haley's ear as they pushed themselves through to find their brooding friend.

Brooke and Haley were like high-school royalty. It was totally stereotypical for the two cheerleader best friends to also be the school's most popular girls but in their case, it was all reality. People moved aside for them to get through and anyone who had either of them say even a single word to them felt special.

But, they were both completely secluded girls. They never looked too deep into their popularity and felt as if the only people they really talked to were each other and Lucas. If anything, they felt as if they weren't so popular.

Especially Haley, who felt as if she dropped her social hierarchy the second she broke up with basketball superstar, Nathan Scott, and dropped out of cheer-leading and other extra-curricular activities for the entire sophomore year.

"Oh! I see Lucas." Haley spoke up, spotting the tall and scrawny blonde in the sea of people.

Brooke pulled her through but they were rudely interrupted as Haley bumped into a surprisingly hard, masculine back.

"Oh, I'm—" the guy began to speak as he turned to see who bumped into him, surprised to see his ex standing before him. "Sorry."

Haley stopped behind Brooke and stared at Nathan, unable to look away momentarily.

"Haley." He said her name sweetly, as if he were a child tasting sugar for the first time, adding a complimentary half-smile. "I'm glad you came."

She bit her lip and gave him a very awkward smile. "Hi, Nathan." She rubbed her elbow as she looked up at him, keeping a good distance. The height difference between the two of them was actually to their liking.

"So," he filled in the slightly weird silence, "Are you here with someone?"

She nodded, "Yep."

"Oh." He was slightly surprised, but didn't want to show any type of emotion. "I should probably let you get back to him, then."

She laughed, noticing his sudden urge to squirm. "It's Brooke," she assured him. "I'm here with Brooke."

"Oh. Brooke.." He nodded slowly, feeling a bit embarrassed. "Your best friend, Brooke."

She nodded as well, looking around for her brunette friend.

He felt the awkwardness and couldn't bare to see her so uncomfortable for any longer, "Well, it was good seeing you. It's been awhile."

She gazed at the deep blue marbles he calls his eyes and once again, bit her lip. It was second-naturedly for her to do that.  
"Good luck this season," she spoke sincerely, "I'll be cheering for the team again." With that, she turned and left his sight.

It was like hell walking away from him during an obviously incomplete conversation. They used to be able to talk hours on end. Now it just felt so forced.

But, she didn't expect anything. She didn't even expect to see him let alone bump into him.

And she wasn't complaining. It was nice being able to talk to him, regardless of the awkwardness. She knew he still cared and for some odd reason, that relieved her.

* * *

"Were you just talking to _Haley_?" Tim asked, doing a double take to glance at the cute blonde otherwise known as Nathan's ex.

"Yeah." Nathan said, looking back at the spot where their brief reconciliation took place. "I talked to Haley." He assured himself, still a bit surprised that she tolerated the awkwardness just as much as he did.

"Yo, she's definitely physically matured this year 'cause—"

"Tim, just say she's hot."

He laughed, "Nate, she's always been hot. I'm just trying to say that—"

"Yeah, that too," Nathan cut him short, unable to focus on anything else but Haley. He couldn't help but look around to see what she was doing. He didn't know why, but he still cared. He wish he didn't. "Anyways, don't talk about my girlfriend that way," he retorted at his best friend.

Tim raised an eyebrow. "Nate, she's not your girlfriend anymore."

"What? I know. I didn't say she was," he replied in a confused matter. He hadn't realized he called her that.

"Dude, yes you did." Tim shook his head and handed him a beer. "But, whatever. We all know you miss her."

As much as Nathan wanted to defer, he didn't. What's there to be ashamed of? Yeah, couples don't normally stay on good terms after a breakup, but it was different for them. He always looked at Haley with such awe even before they began dating in the 8th grade. Their relationship was so much more than just a boyfriend/girlfriend system and at least that much hasn't changed.. Or so he hoped.

* * *

"Hales, I thought I lost you to the power of booze." Brooke held onto her arm as they began walking along the beach shore.

"Nope. Even alcohol wouldn't be able to block out what's going on in _here_." Haley pointed to her brain.

"Last time you turned down a drink because your brain was too full was when you and Nathan br—" Lucas cut himself short as he saw the nervous expression Haley began to portray. "Haley, what happened?"

"I talked to Nathan." She said. "Well, he talked to me, first. Then I talked and then—"

"I'm pretty sure we know how a conversation is structured." Brooke scoffed in a humorous way. "What'd he say?"

"He said he was glad I came. It was super weird for both of us, but I could tell he was genuinely happy to see me." Haley looked down at her feet as they made footprints in the sand. "A lot has happened but at least he's still as sweet as he was when I left him."

Brooke was happy to hear them reconnect. She rested her head on Haley's shoulder, clinging onto her arm as they matched each other's walking speed.

Haley sighed as the three of them unknowingly shared the same thought.

Did he miss her as much as she missed him?

* * *

"Hey Nathan," a very annoying curly-haired blonde whispered in his ear.

Nathan groaned, looking around at all the people crammed in his beach house. "Back off, Peyton."

She raised her eyebrows and backed away a few centimeters.  
"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just don't want to do anything with you." He said subtly, not sparing her feelings. He glanced over at Haley every few seconds as he spoke with Peyton.

Peyton looked over at where Haley was and began to realize why he was so untouchable.

"Is it because of Haley?" She asked with little emotion.

Nathan didn't respond. Instead, he took a sip of his water and moaned with hydrated delight.

"Nathan, look at me." She pulled him so he was facing her, to his dismay. "If you still like her then, great. But don't be waiting for something that has little chance of happening and go after something more worth while." She said seriously. "And no, that doesn't necessarily mean _me_ but it'd be nice if it did." She walked away feeling somewhat wise when really she was rude and intolerable.

"Hey." He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see someone he didn't expect to see come up to him. "Can we talk?"

He nodded as he was being pulled towards the back of the beach house. "Brooke? Sure."

"First of all, great party." She patted his shoulder. "Second of all, I have a question." She didn't hesitate to ask. "How are you and Haley doing?"

Nathan buzzed his lips as if he were unable to answer. He wished that he could tell her things were great right off the bat but he knew that wasn't true.  
"I don't know. Why would you ask me?"

Brooke rolled her eyes as he began to play dumb. "She's sitting on the sand facing the waves, literally close enough to be eaten by sharks. You know damn well Haley doesn't sit out from a party unless something was up."

He crossed his arms and looked at over where Brooke was pointing to, revealing Haley all alone on the sand. "Look, all we did was talk once and then I left her alone. I don't know why she's not down here partying."

"Well, I don't know, either." Brooke sighed. "I thought maybe you had something to do with it."

"Well, no. I don't think I had anything to do with it." Nathan shrugged. "It wouldn't hurt to ask her?" He suggested.

"That's a great idea.." Brooke grinned smugly. "Thanks for offering, Nate. Tell me what she says." She patted his back and basically pushed him in the direction of where Haley was.

"Oh, Brooke." Nathan shook his head and began walking towards Haley. "How I've missed you and your manipulative self."

He took his time before reaching her at the short distance she sat herself at. He thought up ways to start conversation with her but he felt as if that were too forced.

"This can't be good," he said, breaking her own personal silence from behind her before deciding to sit next to her.

She looked at him in disbelief but shook that feeling off. "Why aren't you at your party?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Maybe I don't want to party."

"Maybe I don't, either," he replied quickly.

"But it's _your_ party."

"And _you_ came."

She didn't respond and didn't dare to look him in the eye because she knew that if she did, she'd just get sucked back in to his charm and great looks.

"That's not the point, though," he sighed and looked away when he realized she wasn't going to break her gaze on the waves. "Brooke wanted me to ask you if there was something wrong."

She shook her head and began playing with the sand. "Nothing's wrong," she spoke softly.

"But nothing's right, either."

She stared into his leveled blue eyes and actually lifted the corners of her mouth to the point where it looked like she wanted to smile. He still understood her.

He grinned back in the spur of the moment, staring out at the waves again.  
"Remember when we came here after every home game?"

She twiddled her thumbs and felt the corner of her mouth raise slightly.  
"I'd be in my cheer uniform and you'd be all sweaty in your jersey."

"And I didn't even care if I caught pneumonia," he chuckled softly. The mood was slightly lifted, but the air was still heavy. "Even if we lost and I played a bad game, coming here with you always cheered me up," he confessed.

She looked over at him, biting her lip.  
"We were just a bunch of sophomores back then."

He looked at her and nodded, not needing to saying a word.

* * *

"Yes! Luke, my plan is working!" Brooke pulled Lucas and pointed to where Nathan and Haley were on the sand.

Lucas squinted and began to laugh in pure satisfaction and slight confusion.  
"Your plan is working..." He spoke slowly in disbelief, "But you do know the chances of getting them to date again are very slim. Those two are the most stubborn people I know." He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to his side.

"I only planned for them to redeem their friendship. The rest is up to them." She crossed her arms and began watching them in awe.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Will Always Love You**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Haley, wake up!" Brooke threw a pillow at the deeply rested blonde.

"Noooo." She groaned, flipping face down into her pillow.

"Do you know what day it is, Tutor-girl?"

She didn't respond, remaining still in her bed.

"It's cheer-leading tryouts day and since you're my co-captain you have to sit through them with me. Gosh, I thought I told you this already." She pulled her sheets off and threw them down onto the floor, causing Haley to finally get out of bed.

"Jeez, Brooke. What time is it?" She asked, rubbing her nose.

"It's time for you to get your cute, little ass ready for tryouts!" She said, slapping her butt, causing Haley to jump up. "I laid out your uniform on your couch so hurry. I'll wait in your kitchen." Brooke smiled and hopped out of her room.

* * *

They sat through 2 hours of amateur cheer routines, seemingly finding only about 2 _decent_ girls worthy enough to be _considered_ to join the cheer squad this year. Haley had a hard time keeping her eyes open for most of the auditions and Brooke shot out some type of insult for basically everyone.

"Brooke, I think we should cut this short. Everyone sucks and the only good cheerers are already on the squad." Haley sighed.

"No, we can't. There has to be someone good enough. And we have to replace Theresa."

"What happened to Theresa?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, "Someone told me she got herpes and we just can't have someone with that infection in our squad so I booted her."

"Well, basically half the school tried out today and I feel like most of them only tried out as a joke. It'll take a miracle for someone to randomly walk in _now_ and blow our minds off with a good enough audition."

"Spoke too soon." A voice echoed into the gymnasium, causing both Haley and Brooke to look up from their conversation.

"No. No no no, you're not trying out." Haley shook her head.

"I thought these auditions were open for the entire school?"

"Not for you they're not. We don't need you, Peyton." Haley retorted.

"I just overheard you and Brooke talking about how you need a replacement for Theresa. I'm pretty sure you need me."

"Oh, so you also heard that we don't want anyone with an STD-infection on our squad so I guess that means you're not welcomed. Sorry." Haley fluttered her eyelashes and spoke bitterly.

Peyton rolled her eyes and sighed, "I guess I deserved that," she mumbled. "Come on, just give me a chance."

"You have 20 seconds to wow us and then get your ass out of our sight." Brooke spoke strictly.

"I don't see why you guys hate me so much."

"19... 18... 17..." Brooke cut her off and began counting down.

She began her routine, starting off with a rusty back handspring then a tuck. Then, continuing a series of back flips.

"Okay, listen up, Sawyer." Brooke [basically] yelled sternly, causing her to put a stop to her audition, "We're the captains of this squad so you listen to everything we say, even if we tell you to stop blinking you STOP blinking, you understand?"

Peyton nodded her head.

"You only made the team because we're _just_ that desperate." Brooke emphasized.

Peyton crossed her arms and began to walk away.

"We're serious, Peyton. Don't take this for granted." She said once more as the curly blonde left the gymnasium.

"She's such a slut." Brooke sighed out and Haley laughed.

* * *

"You ready for practice today? Whitey's having us do some serious conditioning." Lucas leaned against the locker beside Nathan's as he conversed with his little half brother.

"I don't know, I'm not really feeling motivated this season." Nathan spoke honestly, stuffing his notebooks into his locker.

"Yeah, well you better find that motivation unless you want Whitey to go hard on us at practice."

Nathan glanced over his shoulder and saw a pretty-looking Haley opening her locker and felt his stomach twist. "I'll see you later, Luke." Nathan said, walking over to Haley.

"Hey." He said.

"Nathan, hey." Haley replied, slightly surprised that he randomly approached her. She hated how he always seemed to catch her off guard.

"How was cheer tryouts? Brooke told me Peyton the team." He brought up, trying to start conversation.

"You talk to Brooke?" She asked, taking her textbooks out.

"Yeah, there's this universal thing that we have called _friendship_." He joked, causing her to laugh.

He looked over and saw a few pictures of him and Haley still decorated around her locker, making him slightly smile.  
"You still have pictures of us in your locker.." He pointed out.

She blushed. She wasn't expecting him to actually notice.  
"These were my favorite memories in my life so far so I decided to keep them up."

"I still have pictures of us all over the place, too." He confessed shyly, leaning against the other lockers.

She shut her locker and faced him while biting her lip and forcing a smile. She really didn't know how to act around Nathan anymore because she felt as if even though they were on good terms, their relationship wasn't the same.

"We have first period together." He brought up, filling the void. He kicked his head to the side, urging her to walk with him. He felt people staring but honestly didn't care.

"So, who'd you take to homecoming?" She asked, seeming it was only a few weeks ago but felt as if it were a decade ago.

"I didn't go." He confessed.

"Me either." She replied softly.

"Hey, Nathan," Peyton interrupted their conversation, completely ignoring Haley, "Walk me to class?"

Haley rolled her eyes at the smell of a slut, distraught.

"I'm actually walking with Haley, so." Nathan rejected her, putting his arm around Haley's back.

Haley smiled at Peyton as Nathan lightly pushed her away from the devilish prick.

"So..," she began dragging her feet as Nathan awkwardly took his arm off her waist, "How are you?"

He laughed lightly at the basic question, "I'm good. You?"

"Same," she said kindly. "How're your parents doing?" She asked sincerely. She was always close with his family, she was actually disappointed when her and Nathan broke up because not only did she lose Nathan, she lost her relationship with his parents, as well.

"They're good," he rubbed his neck, "They miss having you around."

"They do?" she smiled.

"Yeah."

* * *

"WAIT A SECOND," Brooke came to a stop as she made her way to first period. "Is that Nathan and Haley... together?"

"Yeah, Brooke. There's this universal thing that they have called _friendship_." He said sarcastically.

"Cut the crap, Luke." She punched him in the stomach, swinging her arm back as an instinct, as she watched Nathan and Haley from a distance. "It's like I have a Naley radar or something..." She said proudly.

"I'm surprised they're still even friends. Especially after a whole year of shunning each other." He groaned, rubbing his stomach.

"When two people are meant for each other, they obviously find their way back one way or another."

"But still," he scratched his neck, "I didn't see it coming. I mean, look at them," he pointed to a very smiley Nathan, "It's like they never broke up."

She glared at Lucas, "I'm surprised you're still my boyfriend after a whole year of you being a total idiot." She smacked his abs, once again. It was purely out of love, though. "Anyways, they're just friends."

He squinted but held in his yelp. "Nathan ditched me to hang out with Haley this morning, if that answers your initial question."

Brooke rolled her eyes as she hopelessly pulled Lucas towards class.

* * *

"5.. 6.. 7.. 8!" Brooke called out as she watched the team follow her routine. She began to pace, watching every little detail.  
"No!" She yelled, stopping in front of Peyton. "Peyton, you're 3 beats behind!"

Haley sighed as she began to stretch out of boredom. They had been going over the same routine for the entire practice all because Peyton wasn't fully focused. She began to watch the basketball team practice as the rest of the squad watched Brooke yell at the helpless curly blonde. She caught sight of number 23 doing sprints, dripping in sweat. She watched as he led the team in suicides and had to force herself to look away before she got too lost in her gaze.  
"Brooke, just make her run laps around the track." She spoke out coolly, interrupting Brooke's yell session.

"What?" Peyton yelled, "Are you crazy? You can't make me run laps out there."

"I can if I'm co-captain of the squad." Haley said sternly as she faced her, "You know, Peyton," she said, walking towards her, "I can make your cheer experience a living hell if you don't put your biggest effort into these practices."

Peyton glared back at Haley, "Why aren't you yelling at the rest of them? Why are you just yelling at me?"

"Because you're the reason we're still here! All the other girls have the routine down, and you're just gazing out, completely unfocused." She yelled out but sighed, trying to cool down.

Brooke looked over and saw the boys heading into the locker rooms, "Alright, ladies. I hope you're all prepared for next practice. You're dismissed."

She put her arm around Haley's shoulder as the rest of the squad walked out the gym.

"You okay, Haley? _I'm_ usually the mean one during practices."

"Yeah." She sighed, pulling her hair from a ponytail into a messy bun. "I'm just trying so hard to not hate Peyton. I'm trying not to take things out on her all practice long and I just want to make this strictly cheer."

"There isn't a time where I make eye contact with her and not want to punch her, Hales. I totally understand you." Brooke sighed, taking her arm off her shorter friend. "Anyways, do you want to grab a bite to eat before I drop you off home?"

She thought about it but shook her head, "Actually, I was planning on walking home tonight."

Brooke was unsure if she wanted to let her best friend walk home alone this late at night, but she trusted she'd be safe. "Okay.. Call me when you get home."

Haley laughed in a sense that Brooke was a bit overprotective, but she enjoyed it. "I will."

Brooke hugged her before heading out, leaving Haley behind.

She gripped onto her duffel bag and crossed her arms for warmth. She began to drag her feet, preparing for a nice, long walk home. She began to appreciate moments like this because she felt as if she never had time to think for herself. Brooke usually did that for her.

But she wasn't mad tonight. She wasn't sad, either. She just liked to think every now and then. It's normal. School usually stressed her out and having these little recent interactions with both Nathan and Peyton stressed her out even more. She didn't know how she let Nathan back in so easily. Part of her didn't mind, but the other part of her did. This is the boy that broke her heart a year ago. This is the boy that crushed her.

But he's also the same boy that she once called her best friend. He's the same boy who made her laugh the hardest, and who made her smile the widest. He's the same boy that made her want to look prettier even though he let her know that she was already pretty enough. He was the boy who once made an effort for her. That's why she felt so lost.

And Peyton— don't even get her started on Peyton.

"Haley?" A voice called out for her.

It took someone calling her name out for her to realize she had only made it to the school parking lot in the midst of her deep thoughts. She turned around, smiling at the sight of a black-hair and blue-eyed stud.

"Why are you still here?" He asked, walking towards her.

She stared down at her feet and began to jitter subconsciously, "I'm walking home."  
She looked around and saw an empty parking lot.

He bit his lip and nodded, clenching his fists inside his pockets as he held his duffle bag. "Same."

She giggled genuinely, remembering that they lived only a few blocks away from each other. She kicked her head over, signaling for him to walk beside her. She couldn't escape him now so she might as well make the best of it.  
"Come on."

He waddled beside her with a smile on his face. He was happy around her.

They talked, and talked, and talked. It tore her to pieces as they began reminiscing through memory lane.

"Peyton was a real pain in the ass today." Haley sighed, briefly changing the topic.

He laughed, "You say it like it's shocking."  
They were only a block away from her house.  
"I'm getting real tired of basketball."

She glanced at him and mumbled to herself, "That's not what you were saying last year.."

He stopped in his tracks, taken back by her remark. "What?" He asked for clarification.

She sighed, stopping. She kept her back faced him, "Nothing."

"Haley, I'm trying to be nice—"

"For what?" She asked, now facing him as she raised her voice. "Why are you trying to be nice to me after a whole year of _silence_?" She yelled out, feeling herself lose control of her emotions. "I _hated_ you for what you did to me last year. I _hated_ you for leaving me the way that you did."

"You were miserable with me, Haley. I was doing you a favor."

"By breaking my heart?"

He hated thinking about this, let alone talking about it. It always hit his heartstrings. He shook his head, "You broke mine first."

"I didn't want to break your heart." She cried out, "I wanted you to fight for me, Nathan." She said, as a tear ran down her face. She kept her voice up, feeling it break every now and then. "Basketball has always been your number one priority and I was fine with that for as long as it lasted— I _actually loved_ that about you. I loved how focused you were about it, but it was just so tiring."

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"I know you didn't," she said softly, wiping her tear with her jacket sleeve, "I hated you for breaking up with me and seeming so strong and nonchalant about it. But then I realized that you only did it for me."

"Then why are you mad?"

"Don't you understand?" She sniffled, slightly rolling her eyes, "I'm not mad... I just hate how you just keep coming back. I never lost those feelings for you, Nathan. And no matter how badly we hurt each other last year, I never stopped loving you."

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. It was too late at night for her to be sad and he felt guilty because he was the reason for her tears tonight. "I missed you everyday, Hales."

She pulled her hand away from his and looked down.  
"It sucks because I missed you, too."

He sighed deeply and obviously. He shoved his hands in his pockets and faced her as she faced him. "I really wanted to be friends."

"I can't even look at you without my stomach twisting."

He slightly chuckled at the insulting compliment, but it didn't last long.

She sniffled again, adding in her signature eye-roll, "Sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. And I sure as hell didn't mean to cry."

He stared at her and realized it was half past 9. They had been walking for half an hour now. Where has the time gone?

She realized she had no interest in taking this confrontation any further, so she decided to start walking away. She waited for him to call her name out. She wanted him to come running to her, begging for a happy ending for the night. She waited for him to pull her by the arm and kiss her— just kiss her. She wanted to see if he'd try harder this time around.

But she left without a single word being said.

* * *

**AN: Oh goodness! I promise I haven't forgotten about my stories! I just got so caught up in school and activities and winter break, I just never found the time to upload. I've been pretty stressed out lately but that just means that more writing/stories to come... :)**


End file.
